fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Destructive Hunt
The night sky fell upon the small hamlet of Yesman Grove as most of the denizens were already asleep. But there was one mage who went by the name of Gabriel Leonheart who was up, as if he was ready to go on a search for something. He remembered back when his guild master, Bob, assigned the mission to him. Flashback "Ah it's you Gabriel! May I have a word with you?" the guild master asked. Gabriel and his team just returned from another assignment. "Sure," Gabriel said obidiently as he followed his master to some where private. From there Bob's mood became serious. He handed the young mage a letter, having him read it carefully. Gabriel then looked back at Bob. "As you are aware, the Village Elder reports a strange disturbance in the area. The animals seem to be agitated, as if a storm was coming. I need you to head there alone, take care of it, and report back to me." "What if it's the work of a strong mage?" "If it is..." Bob trailed off, making the young mage think of the various possibilities. "... then you are allowed to fight them. But remember, you must not take off that amulet of yours. The consequences are far too great." Gabriel nodded, understanding the message. End Flashback Gabriel looked down at his pendant, holding on to it before grabbing Retribution, his sword. The young mage rushed into the wilderness, following the trail of what it appeared to be magical energy. During the trail, the young mage began to notice that there were no animal sounds, it was if the area was silent due to a strange fear, as if there was something waiting to come out and attack. The walk continued for sometime as many of the animals were seen hiding or moving further away from a specific area. Eventually Gabriel made his way to what a clearing as right in the middle was a man with blue hair and very large muscles , simply standing there as he was roasting what appeared to be a very large Vulcan over an open fire. "That's a pretty impressive kill you have there," Gabriel commented. The man turned to the source of the voice, looking down on the piece of Vulcan that he was eating then back at the mage. The young mage sensed something in him, something dangerous. "I take it that you are responsible for the disturbance in this area. It's really stirring the citizens of a small hamlet along with their livestock." "They did not possess the instinct to adapt to the new predator in the wilds, if they wish to run then so be it, I care not for the weak fools" He said bitting off the piece, bone and all, before swallowing it and turning back to the mage, "If you have no buisness with me, then I suggest you leave this place, before I start to get mad" The man said going to get another piece of Vulcan meat. After the man said that, Gabriel felt a surge of magical power coming from him. Thinking back to what Bob told him, Gabriel immediately drew Retribution. "Well if you aren't going to leave, then I guess I have no choice..." he said in a threatening tone. He responded to the man's gesture with summoning some of his own magical energy. The man immediatly sensed the magic that was surrounding him, making him stop eating before grinning widely as his own magic was surrounding him. He stood up slowly before turning over to him, but what appeared wasn't a normal person, but a demon as the pressure caused the area to start breaking apart bit by bit. "Interesting... Maybe there is something worth hunting for in this place..." He said turning around fully as the appearance of the demon subsided as his energy was focused and ready to attack. Gabriel's eyes opened wide at the sight that was in front of him. The man he was looking at became a demon almost in an instant. Aware of the situation that he was in, Gabriel channeled some of his magical energy into his sword and swung it down. "Air Blade!" he shouted as he swung his sword in a downward arc, releasing a crescent shaped projectile. Michael just stood there as the blast made contact, making a quick slash into the rock, but as the dust cleared Gabriel saw that the blade had not left a single mark. "Impressive I must admit, not many can actually touch me at such an incredible speed, but my body has endured things that would make this entire area seem like a paradise" He said before slamming his fist down into the ground, sending a large rock wave at him. Gabriel responded by leaping into the air, channeling some magic into his arm. Between his fingers formed needles made out of lightning. "Scattering Lightning Needles!" the mage shouted as he threw the three needles towards Michael, soon scattering to about forty needles. As the needles headed towards all of Michael's pressure points, Gabriel prepared for another spell, channeling more magic to his sword. The blade itself became cloaked in lightning as the mage was making an attempt to bisect the guy in half. Michael knew that even his adaptive body wouldn't be enough to stop all the attempts at block his systems, focusing some magic, he used a small concentrated Explosion Magic in one fist to hit the ground, causing an implosion as the ground slammed upward all around him, blocking the needles as they stuck into the deep earth. He then concentrated another explosion as he punched the rock, releasing a shock wave that sent back not only the needles at him, but also a small slab of rock heading towards him. Seeing that it was too late to dodge the oncoming objects, Gabriel slashed through the slab of rock. The needles pierced through his flesh, sending waves of pain through out his body. The mage felt some magic return to him as he absorbed the needles back into his body. ''"Damn it all! This guy looks like he has far more battle experience than I do. Got to think of something..." ''he thought to himself as he stood back up. Deciding to get up close and personal, Gabriel charged at the man with both hands on his sword. The mage started slashing at the guy as the thought of the next spell to use. Michael began to dodge or block each sword slash with ease, feeling some hit him, but not with enough force to cause any scratches. He then quickly grabbed the sword with his bare hand and held it down as Gabriel pushed forward, attempting to cut his hand off, "My name is Michael O'Neil, who are you?" He said looking at him right in the eyes with his yellow beast-like ones. Gabriel couldn't believe who he was fighting. He had heard stories of this man, this brute who thrives on survival. Just standing face to face against him was intimidating enough. Gabriel then thought the perfect spell to use on him. The mage gathered lightning into the palm of his hand. "My name..." the mage said softly as a large mass of lightning was conjured up. The sound of the spell was similar to that of a group of chirping birds. "My name... is Gabriel Leonheart!" he shouted as he threw his lightning-charged fist at Michael. "Lightning PALM!!!" Michael felt a powerful punch hit his chest as he felt the surge of power enter his body, shocking him greatly as it stopped and made him put his head down slightly. However, he simply started laughing as he looked back up to Gabriel, the same demon face reappearing as he spoke, "You have passed the warm up trail, not many can handle me And deal damage to me... Now boy, have a taste of My strength...." Michael said quickly charging magic up into his left fist, placing it quickly on his chest. "Brick Breat Times 4" was all he said. Gabriel felt the devastating impact of the spell, feeling as if all of his organs were exploding. Blood was exiting out of the many holes that his body now currently had. Luckily, Gabriel still had enough energy to jump away from his foe. Just after he landed, the young mage coughed up some blood. His legs were shaking, barely able to hold Gabriel's wounded body. Just then, he knew that now was the time. He looked down at the pendant that he was wearing, remembering the consequences if he removed it. But he knew if he wanted to get out alive, he would have to remove it. Gabriel placed his hand on the medallion, grasping it tightly. Then with one swift movement, he yanked it off. Immediately, his muscles bulged as a drastic increase of Magical Energy made itself known with one big explosion. The ground that was below him cracked at flew up. "You brought this on yourself Michael. Only one person has pushed me to this point, and I refuse to lose. For the sake of those villagers!" Gabriel shouted with full determination. He wasn't going to lose, even if it costed great damage to his body. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That's it! This is what it's really about, two predators, only one will survive, come at me boy! Show me your true power!" Michael yelled at as his demon took on form once again, only this time it was emerging itself on a large scale as many of the animals around them quickly ran in terror, not wanting to stick around. Gabriel could feel the atmosphere increase in pressure as the two opposing magical energies were clashing, one trying to dominate the other. The mage only had ten minutes before the after effects could kick in, so he had to end it quick. Gabriel plunged Retribution to the ground, sending a large amount of magical energy inside it. "Let's do this! Lightning Stream!" the mage shouted as a large current of lightning erupted from the ground and danced toward Michael. Gabriel then prepared for another spell, getting into a battojutsu stance. He poured more magical energy to his blade, making the blade into a large white jet stream. He then made an effort to condense it. The mage rushed towards his opponent with his augmented speed. Michael focused his energy now, seeing that the speed of the young man had increased quite a bit, making him smile as he focused his magic in one hand, concentrating it into an orb shape before it began to take a solid form until it was a silver metal ball. "Ferrous Form: Chain Gang" Slamming the ball into the ground, the ground began shaking violently before multiple chains emerged from the ground, all of which turned their attention to Gabriel as they quickly launched themselves at him, several skitting on the ground, resulting in him being attacked from multiple angles. Gabriel felt disappointed as he was forced to waste some of the accumulated Magical energy to destroy the chains. "Riot Blade!" the mage shouted as he slashed at the chains. The oncoming objects were then repelled due to the sudden release of pressure. Gabriel then proceeded to sprawl himself on both his hands and feet. He gathered quite a bit of magical energy before casting a spell. "Meteor!" From then a golden aura surrounded the young mage as he flew around Michael's attacks with incredible speed. He performed another air blade on him before maneuvering himself out of the way and appeared above him. Michael managed to shield himself with a Ferrous Shield he crafted from his second hand, looking to see that Garbiel was already heading in his direction. A small explosion occurred as Michael was sent backwards, skitting on the ground until he stopped, with his arms slightly hurt from the attack. However, it did not make him falter or even change his appearance as he quickly channeled up more balls, this time in the shapes of tridents and blades as he sent them flying into the smoke of dust. Gabriel swurved and evaded all of the projectiles but one, a single trident that skinned his thigh. Ignoring that injury, Gabriel felt that his ten-minute mark was almost up, which meant that he needed to end this battle. He fired off a few heavenly arrows as a response before charging up his magical energy. A large ball of lightning surrounded him as it cackled and rattled. "I'm going to take you down Michael!" the mage shouted as he did a nose dive towards Michael, as if he was going to ram into the person. "Voltage... RAM!" he shouted as the lightning intesified. If this didn't work, than what will? "Hahahaha!! Good, that's the look I wanted to see, come and kill me! Show me what a true predator you really are!!!" Michael said grinning ear to ear as he charged magic of his own into his right hand. "Brick Break Scatter!!" The energy built up as his arm began glowing golden as he quickly punched right at Gabriel as they both connected. The collision of the two attacks created a huge, bright light before the explosion followed. From what used to be a forest clearing surrounded with trees was now a barren wasteland with a large crater in the middle. There both fighters stood, covered head to toe with wounds and blood. Retribution was quite a distance away from the crater, leaving a weakened Gabriel in a disadvantage. The young mage dropped to his knees as his abundant Magical Energy had already started overwhelming his body. He could feel the muscles tear from his bones as he yelled in pure agony. The cloud cleared as the man before him stood there, his hand slightly charred, but he still stood as his demon face came on, making him grab Gabriel's hair and bringing it up to the face. "It would be so easy to end you now, but I've taken a liking to your power, it's the first time I've ever been hurt before, and I get the feeling that if I allow you to live, you will grow stronger" He said before letting him go and turning around. "Remember well mage, the predator will always kill the pray in the end" He said before leaving the area. Category:Phantombeast Category:GZero945